Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a socketless light bulb holder and more particularly a substantially rigid, plastic bracket having a base portion for attachment to a supporting structure and a bulb holding portion which includes a partially circular recess receiving the base of a light bulb with the terminals on the base of the light bulb being soldered to a pair of conductor members that extend from the terminals on the base of the light bulb to a pair of terminal screws on the base of the light bulb holder.
Another object of the invention is to provide a light bulb holder in accordance with the preceding object in which all electrical connections with the light bulb are securely maintained with the conductor members being soldered to the terminals on the base of the light bulb which enables conventional and commercially available light bulbs to be used with the holder of the present invention with the positive connection reducing the possibly of corrosion occurring thereby prolonging the effective useful life of the light bulb especially in environments conducive to the formation of corrosion such as in marine use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a socketless light bulb holder in accordance with the preceding object in which the holder includes a structure for lockingly engaging and retaining one of the bayonet pins normally projecting radially from the base of a conventional light bulb.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a light bulb holder in accordance with the preceding objects in which the portion of the holder which engages the base of the light bulb includes a slot receiving one of the bayonet pins on the base of the light bulb.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a light bulb holder in accordance with the preceding objects in which the light bulb holder is provided with a notch in a retainer at the juncture between the base portion and the portion which receives and engages the base of the light bulb to engage and retain the bayonet pin extending radially from a conventional light bulb base.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a socketless light bulb holder which is simple in construction, easy to install, effective in securely mounting light bulbs and connecting the light bulbs to a source of electrical energy while reducing the possibility of formation of corrosion thereby prolonging the useful life of the light bulb.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.